During practice and competition shooting with powder-propelled projectiles at shooting ranges, the shots are aimed at target areas e.g. in the shape of ring-marked square targets or figure-like targets of various sizes and shapes. Behind the targets there is generally a projectile arrester.
The outdoor type arrester generally consists of ground masses or gravel being dozed into an elongated bank, or as an alternative, the arrester is a natural slope. The extension of the arrester is determined by the target area, and beyond that, by the regulated safety distances for the type of fire arms used and the manner of shooting. To avoid ricochets from the arresting material in e.g. arresting banks, these are supplemented by projectile-arresting material on the section of the arrester being shot at. Such a material is carefully selected for the type of shooting and will arrest the projectiles and keep them inside the arrester.
More sophisticated projectile arresters comprise a frame of walls surrounding a bed of granular material, with a rubber front layer. EP0683375 A1 shows an absorption projectile arrester of the type insertable within a container. All the walls, except the wall faced toward the shooters, are made up of ballistic sheet. The surface of the projectile arrester faced toward the shooters is made up of a rubber shield. Granular material is provided behind the shield. Means for sustaining the thrust of the granular material are provided between said granular material and said shield. These means comprises hardened steel or rubber vertical elements. Alternatively the sustaining means comprises a plurality of blocks realized by plastic material and having a very high ductability. The blocks can also be realized using pressed and glued elastomeric granular material. A layer allowing the passage of the undeformed projectiles is provided. Said layer does not tear or permanently deform after the passage of the projectiles.
The projectile arrester disclosed in EP0683375 is intended for indoor use. Therefore the construction is not adapted for outdoor use. The height of the arrester is too low for outdoor shooting, since outdoor shooting distances are generally longer than indoor shooting distances. A further disadvantage with the projectile arrester disclosed in EP0683375 is that the means for sustaining the thrust of the granular material will tear and deform during penetration.
US2006/0131813 shows an apparatus for installation at shooting ranges. The apparatus has a housing, which housing has an L-shaped concrete slab, a resilient top layer and a flexible bottom layer. The bottom layer extends along an inclined bottom surface and over an upwardly protruding support member to a front side. The top layer is attached to the bottom layer at the front side to form a container. A non-flowable granulate material is packed in the container. The inclined bottom surface is inclined at an angle relative to a horizontal plane. The angle is less than an angle of repose of the granulated material.
The apparatus shown in US2006/0131813 is intended for outdoor use. It has the disadvantage that it is so large and heavy that it cannot be moved to another area. If once installed it has to remain there. Additionally the apparatus has the disadvantages that the rubber front layer will be teared and deformed during penetration of the projectiles. This depends on the massive rubber material which is pushed aside and backwards by the penetrating projectile. The rubber front layer also tends to assume a bulged form after the penetration.
There is thus a need for an improved projectile arrester removing the above mentioned disadvantages.